


Power On

by liloempire



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liloempire/pseuds/liloempire
Summary: Adam leaves the Voice.
Relationships: Adam Levine/Blake Shelton
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Power On

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been so long. I hate to say that all it took was a brief interaction between Blake and Adam on Instagram and Twitter (my boyfriend first) that resulted in me finally finishing this fic, but that's what it was.
> 
> I wouldn't say this is my best work, but also I don't know what my best work is. Regardless this fic is here, it's queer, and it's ready to be shared. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy. I had fun writing this twisted duo again. 
> 
> Marta if you read this I MISS YOU. The shevine fandom needs you! Please come back to us soon.
> 
> Also please excuse any mistakes. I'm posting this at 4:30 am.

Adam loved Blake. It was a notion he already had known for years now. And it was a feeling he had grown quite fond of. A feeling that had left him open and vulnerable to the sinking feeling that was now in his chest as he realized he was IN LOVE with Blake. 

He sat with that feeling for months buried deep in his chest. He thought he had covered it well with other thoughts and feelings that needed his absolute attention way more.

Like for instance his lovely wife. And his two kids. And his music. And his team on the Voice. 

Adam didn't know why it took him this long, but it did. Somewhere between his arms wrapping around Blake's frame for the umpteenth time and a teasing joke from Blake thrown his way wrapped in 'ill will' for the show rivalry, Adam realized the actual depth of his feelings.

He had no time for these inane feelings that with each interaction with Blake continued to grow and grow until it was no longer buried away deep in a box in the recesses of his heart. No. Now it was an abscess tooth. Now it was an ever growing black hole slowly consuming every excuse that he had told himself that this was not a problem. That this was not something that needed to be dealt with. That he was more than okay with what he got from Blake now. That he didn’t need anything more, because he had his wife and his kids. 

It got harder to pull away from every embrace. It got harder to feign that he was not interested in Blake kissing his cheeks, his head, his hair. But he constantly craved Blake’s presence. This simple fact made it easier to continue on as if nothing was wrong. He couldn’t even bear to act differently. Not when they were starting the Lives and Blake expected so much from Adam, because the most consistent thing in any of their lives had been their friendship and the Voice. And not only did Blake expect this so did the media and the fans. Adam couldn’t afford to act differently now. 

But the longer that he tried to hide behind the comfort of their friendship’s natural intimacy the more he was exposed to that buried box calling out for him. He couldn’t ignore it anymore. Not when a quick glance thrown his way from Blake made him feel the way that he did. Not when his craving Blake's presence was causing an unhealthy attachment to Blake's even most simple touches. Adam's carefully built boundaries had begun crumbling down ever since he realized that these feelings were a bottomless lake and he was drowning and had been for months maybe even years. 

He had pulled it together as much as he could for Behati, Dusty, Gio and even Blake’s sake, because he owed it to them, especially Behati. Plus Blake was still stuck in that bullshit contract (he had argued about the length of it with Blake so many times that even the thought of it set him on edge with ungodly annoyance). Adam knew nothing could be done about this problem now so he powered on. And he felt he was doing an amazing job of it, but really it seeped out in other areas of his life and he found himself more irritable around anyone who wasn't Blake (he had honestly tried to be irritable at Blake, but all it took was one corn cracked joke and a dimpled smile and Adam broke loose). Behati got the worst of it, which ended up in Adam feeling even shittier because she deserved so much more than this. So much more than the shell of love Adam was currently giving. She deserved a husband whole and solely devoted to her, which Adam was determined to learn how to be again or at least try.

And suddenly the season went as fast as it came and The Voice was getting ready to shoot the Blinds for the next season. 

Adam knew he couldn’t go through another season with the heaviness that he was carrying around. He was in love with Blake and there wasn’t anyway to ignore it anymore and his family didn’t deserve it. And Blake didn’t deserve to have to deal with it. The fans that had adored his ‘bromance’ from the beginning and always knew what Adam had never been willing to admit to himself before. He had probably always felt this way, but for whatever reason his brain had finally decided to make his conscience aware of it. 

He couldn’t look away from the picture of him standing at Blake’s chair, his arm casually thrown over the broad man’s shoulders and the complete, content love and adoration that was seeping out of the pores of his face. 

He was leaving the Voice. There was no other way around it. He finalized it with the producers and posted the picture on Instagram. 

A rare moment of tenderness.

~~~~~~

Blake's breath filtered out of his mouth stressed and uneasy. He couldn't comprehend what Adam had texted him. Not completely. With his eyes unfocused he closed his phone out and sat down on his couch hard, his head falling into his hands. Adam was leaving The Voice. After 16 seasons together his best friend, his partner in crime wouldn't be there with him anymore. It didn't make sense. Adam had acted like everything up until then was fine. Yes he had complained about some of the new changes, but never enough to seem like he was threatening his existence on the show. He had to call him and talk to him. 

Blake picked his phone back up and dialed Adam's number. The phone rang and rang until it finally went to voicemail. Blake hung up and tried it again three times before finally leaving a voicemail asking Adam to call him back when he got a chance. He felt a shudder come over his body as the anxiety and doubt began to creep in. What could have caused this? Blake went over every single conversation he had with Adam over the past couple of weeks and came up spotless. Resolutely, Blake resigned himself to the increeping silence he could feel from Adam's energy, and got up to go get himself a drink. A strong one. 

~~~~~

It was a few long days on set that usually felt like a breeze before Blake finally heard from Adam. Blake hadn’t been as prepared as he was last time to have Gwen back on the show and he was feeling exhausted without his easy banter with Adam to lift his spirits. So he found himself on his breaks locked away in his trailer, vodka sprite in one hand and his phone in the other, writing and deleting messages to Adam. Until one day as he was doing his new routine he actually received the aforementioned message.

_Hey Blake I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you about leaving beforehand. I know you're probably really confused and hurt and as soon as I'm in the space to talk about everything I'll let you know._

Adam needed space. And Blake...Blake didn’t know how to give him that. Well he did, but he didn’t want to. He felt his already heavy heart start to sink further at the thought of not being able to talk to Adam whenever he pleased. He always was respectful and empathic to Adam’s needs. They had always understood each other on a level that they hadn’t with anyone else before. And over the years they had sort of meshed into one person when they were together. Yes they had the rivalry on the show and yes the constant back and forth went on even off camera. But there were so many times when they were alone, floating in each other’s space that they just flowed. The conversation flowed and the energy flowed and they melted into each other’s presence with such ease that they often didn’t realize how many hours had passed.

Blake was broken at the thought of not having even a semblance of that. Because whatever was wrong with Adam he felt that it was such a burden that he would have to carry it alone. Blake wasn’t used to that anymore. Adam had taken a while to open up to some things to Blake in the past because the smaller man kept a lot of things close to his chest, but over the years they had gotten past that and Adam trusted Blake with A LOT. Like the time Adam had drunkenly cried in Blake’s arms shortly after finding out Behati was pregnant because he didn’t think he was entirely ready to be a Dad. That had changed quickly though because Adam loved both his girls dearly and he was an amazing father. But regardless this was just something Blake would have to adjust to, because he had no other choice. 

_I understand. Whatever is going on Adam please know that I love you and I’m here for you._

He shot back the text quickly, not daring to get too emotional in his response. He wouldn’t add to whatever Adam was stressed about. 

~~~

Blake’s following days after that went by in a haze. He hated that as confused as he was about Adam leaving he was berated with questions about it from interviewers, friends and even family when he himself still didn’t know anything. 

“It’s such a shame,” his mother sighed on the show, “I know you must miss him so much sweetheart.”

"I do,” Blake responded shortly. He had a love hate relationship with his mother’s sympathy. 

“I even called him myself to see how he was,” his mother continued to sigh.

Blake felt confusion and annoyance surge through him, “Now why would you go and do something like that Ma? I told you what he said. He needs space.”

“Well I know what he said son! But sometimes what you think you need isn’t always what you actually need. Anyway he sounded fine on the phone. A little melancholy, but fine. We didn’t talk long of course because he’s on tour y’know, but he asked how you were and I told him you missed him more than life itself.”

Blake felt like his heart was going to thump right out of his body. Some days he thinks his mom knows how he really feels about Adam. 

“And then he told me what he told you. He says he misses you as well, but he’s going through some personal things right now and he just needs time. But he told me to tell you he hasn’t forgotten about you and that he loves you. Okay dear? See I didn’t do too much harm. I just told him that when he was ready to come see the family cause we miss him.”

“Okay Momma. Thank you,” Blake took his hat off and ran a shaking hand through his hair.

“You’re welcome son.”

~~~

Adam didn’t intend for it to go as long as he had without talking to Blake. He thought he would just need a couple weeks of space and the comfort of being on tour and then he would be able to make up some lie about the reason he left the show and then he and Blake would be fine. But it didn’t happen that way. He couldn’t get himself out of the black hole that was consuming his entire body. He never once stopped thinking about Blake or missing him and for that reason alone he wasn’t strong enough to contact him. And Behati was starting to get irritated at the half of a man that he was becoming. He could tell by the way she was getting short with him on the phone. But he was trying. She just couldn’t tell.

He thought at first he could get over the feelings by doing a Blake detox. He muted all of his notifications, even the Google ones, but that lasted all off three days before the obsession took over. When he got the notification for the interview Blake had done about him leaving the Voice he clicked on it immediately, skimming the article without pretense. 

“Without Adam there, it was—I don’t know, I knew it was gonna be hard for me. We just have that thing that’s just so comfortable,” Blake said and then quickly threw in some jokes and some sappy shit about Gwen. 

But Adam knew the real heart of it and it just dumped on the pile of shit that Adam was already dealing with making him feel shittier. He was trying to deal with this as quickly as possible to save everyone involved. He wanted to be Behati’s husband 100% and Blake’s friend 100%, but he couldn’t and by trying to save Blake from dealing with his shit he had ended up hurting his best friend even more. 

He muted Blake’s notifications again.

He focused on getting through the next few shows and then finally he was on a plane back home to his wife and children. 

Behati had mostly left Adam alone to his own devices when he arrived home. She had greeted him and told him how the girls had been and then left him alone to spend time with Dusty and Gio. He could feel the tension between them, but knew that there was an unspoken agreement that they would talk after the girls went to bed. 

Adam took himself to bed first after kissing the girls goodnight as Behati led them to bed. He was exhausted and more than ready to fall into bed and he wanted the time alone in the shower to clear his thoughts. He had realized that there was no way around telling Behati what was going on. He had promised her he wouldn’t lie to her when she had agreed to marry him. The excuses and white lies that had been told by him before was one of the big reasons he and she had broken up previously. And he had already excused himself around this enough. He turned the pressure up on the shower head and let the hot water massage his back in all the areas stress had begun to settle in the past few months. He let his mind go as blank as possible and for a moment he could breathe. The black hole was gone and he was as present in the moment as he could possibly be. And then the anxiety slipped back in and he was under the weight of that consuming black hole again. Blake never left his thoughts for long. 

He missed his laugh, his dimples, the way those sparkling blue eyes focused on him when Adam talked because Blake was an amazing listener. And he knew that Blake would listen when Adam finally told him. He knew that Blake’s response would be rooted in love, because despite what the media saw and thought about their relationship, Blake actually gave a huge fuck about Adam. And he expressed it often. He told Adam he loved him constantly and the hugs and overall friendly intimacy was double what it was on camera. Blake would never shame Adam for his feelings, because Blake was one of the most understanding people that Adam knew. So he would tell Blake soon. But first he had to tell Behati.

When he finally stepped out of the shower and dried himself off and entered the bedroom, Behati was already there in bed waiting for him. Adam went through the motions of drying off, his heart thudding uselessly in his chest. He had already resigned himself to do this, but he still wasn’t ready for the changes in his life that were to come. 

As soon as he plopped on the bed, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling Behati was ready. “What’s going on Adam? You haven’t been yourself for a while and I’ve dealt with you keeping whatever this is from me, because. I knew that you weren’t ready. But I can’t do it anymore. You know how I feel about this.”

Adam’s eyes burned as emotions flooded every corner of his being. He sat up and faced her because he would be an asshole not to, “I know. You don’t deserve this. You don’t deserve this at all. You have no idea how much I’ve been hating myself lately.”

“Adam, whatever it is please, we’ll deal with ittogether the best we can. Just please don’t hide anything from me.”

The tears were starting to escape now, because dealing with this together was not a possibility. He wiped the tears away quickly and held a hand out as Behati started to embrace him, “No! Please, just let me-“ Adam could see the hurt in her expression and he hated himself even more, because the hurt wasn’t over yet. But he had to do this. He had promised her when they wed and she didn’t deserve the little that he could give to her when Blake was consuming him more and more each day. It couldn’t be helped. “Behati please know I love you so much. You’re an amazing wife. You’re an amazing Mother. But I’m-“ He choked on the words as more tears slid down his face. Behati’s face was now carefully blank as she waited for him to continue. 

Adam shuddered out a breath and wiped more tears from his face. He couldn’t believe he was crying this much. But it made sense, because he had kept the dam up for so long that it was bound to break. He finally reconnected his eyes with hers, “I’m in love with someone else.”

Behati’s eyes widened and Adam’s throat tightened as he held back the dam from breaking all the way. Because really he wanted to collapse into a pile and wail because he couldn’t believe that the future he had spent so long building with this amazing person, was leaving right before his eyes. 

He reached out for Behati’s hand, but she pulled it away as if he had burned her. “Please do not tell me that you cheated on me.”

“No! No please please believe me Behati I would never and I have never cheated on you. This came out of nowhere and I haven’t acted on anything. I haven’t even told— the person doesn’t even know yet. I tried so hard,” Adam wiped away more escaping tears, “I tried so hard to push this away. You have no idea I-“

“Who?” Behati interrupted, a careful blank look on her face still.

“Huh?” Adam’s heart was beating so hard he was sure the longer this went on that he would have an anxiety attack.

“Who is it Adam?”

Adam swallowed the stone that seemed to have lodged itself in his throat and whispered, “Blake.”

Of all things he expected Behati to do he didn’t expect the resounding laugh that followed. The tears finally stopped as he watched Behati fall apart in laughter right before him. 

When a good minute seemed to have passed he reached out and touched her leg and she burst into tears and he immediately brought her to his chest. And after another few minutes passed and she didn’t seem any close to stopping Adam joined her, the tears streaming down his face. 

After some time she pushed him away, rubbing her face with the back of her hands and then falling back onto the pillows. “Why am I not surprised?” She asked quietly.

Adam joined her laying down and turned to face her. “I’m surprised. I’ve had a really hard time Bee...a really hard time dealing with this. I tried so long to ignore it, but it just wouldn’t go away.”

Behati frowned and cupped his face with an open palm, “I know. I’ve witnessed it from the outside. You’ve been in a lot of turmoil and I tried everything I knew to help.” She stroked his cheek with her thumb, “But you love him deeply. Even I knew that when I married you. I mean c’mon Adam, Blake lived at our fucking house. I knew you guys were a package deal. But for whatever reason I did not see this coming. But I’m not surprised at all.”

Adam thought about everything she said. Thought about that summer years ago that Blake stayed in the guest room. How they spent so many nights drunk and laughing in each other’s arms about stupid things that Behati never understood, but stood by with a soft smile on her face anyway. Some nights after Behati was long fast asleep, Blake would start to excuse himself to his room, but Adam would follow behind like a puppy and climb under the guest sheets with him. And they would continue to giggle and laugh like they were young high schoolers. Sometimes whatever they would be laughing at Adam would find so funny that he would collapse against Blake’s chest and the bigger man would hold him there for hours afterward until Adam knew he had no excuse not to go back to his own bed. Behati was right. Maybe this was not so surprising after all.

“And you haven’t told him?’ Behati asked, her hand finally dropping from his cheek.

Adam blinked away the nervousness that was threatening him, “No...I haven’t talked to him in weeks.”

Behati raised her eyebrows. “Seriously babe? That’s not okay! Poor Blake…”

“Bee you have no idea how scared I am right now. I feel like I’m about to lose everything.”

It was her turn to pull him against her and she shushed him as his body rocked with unuttered sobs. “You have to talk to him Adam. Whatever happens between us now we’ll figure it out. But you have to tell him.”

~~~

Adam spent the next few weeks getting everything settled with Behati. They had cried so much together that both of their eyes were permanently red. He was grateful that Gio and Dusty were so young that this separation and possible divorce wasn’t going to affect them as badly as it would if they were older. He began pinning a song as the weeks passed and he continued to deal with the emotions that ambushed him. He missed Blake with his entire being and as the weeks passed it became a thing where everything reminded him of the Okie. 

He spent as much time in the studio as possible when he wasn’t figuring out his living situation and spending time with the girls. He started writing down random lyrics as different songs came to him. 

_Cause I can’t reach out to call you, but I know I will one day_

~~~

One day after a long song writing session where he had managed to piece together some more lyrics to join this impending song that he knew was about Blake, he got a notification on instagram that he had been tagged in a post from the man himself. Blake was trying to do that stupid bottle cap challenge and had dumbly bothered to try to kick it off in a move that if had gone wrong would have ended up in Blake popping out a hip or something. Adam burst out laughing until he saw the caption.

_All Yours_

_@adamlevine_

Adam didn’t even know that he had dialed Blake’s number until the country man’s voice came out on the other end, slightly rushed and out of breath like he had run to get the phone, “Hello?” He answered even though Adam knew that Blake knew it was him. 

“Hey,” Adam whispered.

“Hey buddy, how are you?” Blake asked back in a chipper voice that sounded forced. The worry that Blake must have been feeling slipped through in the tail end. 

“I-“ Adam let out a shaky breath, “I’m alright. I’ve missed you man. I know it’s my fault, but I have.”

“I’ve missed you too.” 

They both sat there silent for a while and Adam knew that Blake was waiting for him to tell him what was going on, but for whatever reason, Adam was shell shocked and that stone was lodged in his throat again. 

After a few minutes of silence Blake finally cleared his throat, “Adam...what’s going on man? I’ve been really worried about you.”

Adam felt tears beguin to well up in the corner of his eyes again which annoyed him because he was never this emotional. But he knew that Blake must be really hurting, “I know and I’m sorry. Blake I want to tell you, but I’m scared.”

Blake sat silent again and then asked, “Are you sick?”

“No!”

“Did someone die?”

“...No.”

“Did you kill someone?”

Adam laughed abruptly, “No!”

Blake laughed as well, “Then whatever it is can’t be too bad. I love you Adam. You know that.”

Adam’s heart fluttered, “I do know. I love you too…”

The silence was resounding as Blake waited again for Adam to speak. When he didn’t say anything Blake found himself getting frustrated, “Then what’s the problem?”

“Maybe that’s the problem!” Adam said irritated and then buried his head in his hands because this was not how he wanted to do this. He could already feel Blake’s agitation escalating on the other end. 

“Excuse me? Do we have a problem Adam?”

Adam rushed to apologize and felt the word vomit begin, “No, no no, Blake sorry I didn’t mean it like that. I love you. I’m _in_ love with you. But I won’t let it affect our friendship! That’s why I haven’t spoken to you in so long, because I didn’t know how else to deal with it. So I pushed you away because I thought it would just go away. But it didn’t and now Behati and I are separating— But I’ll get over it Blake. Don’t worry I’ll be fine. But I had to tell you, because I don’t wanna lose you! You mean so—“

“What!” Blake exclaimed, cutting Adam off.

Adam felt his heart drop, but he repeated the words again, “I’m in love with you. But Blake I won’t let this ruin our friendship—“

“Is that what you really want Adam?” Blake interrupted again.

“What do you mean? I have no other option! I’ll figure out my feelings whatever way I can and I’ll get over it. I won’t let it ruin this. I love you too much!” Adam proclaimed. 

“You have no other option, really? Do you really think you have no other options or are you not open to other options? You haven’t even given me the option to have other options. Have you even given a thought to me and what I may want? You’ve made it to where I’m so close to finally having everything I’ve wanted for so long and you’re already trying to take it away from me.”

Adam couldn’t breathe at the thought of what Blake was suggesting. He couldn’t answer for a few seconds before he finally choked out, “What do you mean Blake?”

Blake let out a harsh breath, “That I’m in love with you and that I’ve been in love with you since my divorce.”

Adam sat silent on the phone again, his heart thudding against his chest as the black hole finally shrank until it fit into the box again. He had finally been saved from that spot in his chest that he had drowned in months ago. He had hope now. He had never even thought that Blake returning his feelings was even a possibility, but now that this was real and reality set in Adam felt a grin bloom across his face and he laughed. Truly laughed in a carefree way that he hadn’t been able to access in months. “You’re in love with me?” He finally asked.

Blake chuckled, “Yes you idiot. Have been for years.”

“H-how?” Adam stuttered as so many questions tried to push their way through, “How did you deal with it?” He finally settled on. 

“It’s been hard. But I’m sure you can imagine that. But you have no idea how good it feels to know you feel the same way.”

“I’m sure I can imagine that too,” Adam whispered back, “I need to see you. I wanna talk about this in person.”

“I want that too. I’m actually coming to LA soon to do some PR with Gwen…”

Adam almost vocally growled but thought that would sound unbecoming. Instead he swallowed the jealousy down, “When? I’m gonna be going back on tour in less than a week.”

Blake cursed, “Shit I forgot about that. Well when are you coming back?” 

“It’s only two shows and then I’ll be back. How long will you be in LA?”

“Well I was planning on just staying here for a week and then going back to Oklahoma.”

“Well can I come there when I get back from tour?” Adam asked shyly.

“Yeah of course,” Blake said softly.

They spent the rest of the phone call bouncing around from topic to topic and laughing and joking around like normal. But when Blake was about to hang up he reminded Adam again softly that he loved him and Adam replied the same in a disgustingly giddy voice that he would otherwise be ashamed of until Blake ruined it by making kissy noises on the phone which made Adam burst out laughing

~~~

Adam was literally vibrating on his flight to Oklahoma. He and Blake spent the two weeks talking on the phone almost every day and if they weren’t on the phone they were texting or Snapchatting. Nothing had changed from their previous behavior except Blake’s flirting and innuendos were more frequent and while in the past Adam had something to match it now Adam just ended up blushing and stuttering out some compliment in response. Adam was definitely attracted to the taller man. He had definitely spent more time in the past few months than he would care to admit touching himself to the thought of Blake. And he had lots of material to go on because of how handsy Blake was and how many lewd jokes that he had made that Adam now knew were semi serious.

But now that he was going to get the chance to act out these fantasies in reality Adam was extremely nervous. And he hadn’t been this nervous at the thought of sex since his teenage years. 

The plane landed and Adam went through the motions as blankly as possible so as to not let anxiety take over. He stood by the baggage claim carousel and checked his messages to see that Blake was waiting for him in his truck outside. He let him know he was waiting on his bags. When his bags finally came around the carousel he grabbed them quickly and sped towards the sliding doors. He saw Blake’s truck almost immediately and it took everything in him not to run for it because the anxiety had been replaced with intense excitement to see the person he had missed with his entire being. 

Blake must've seen him walk out the doors because he got out of the truck at the same time Adam started fast walking to it and he wrapped his arms around Adam as soon as he collided into him. 

“God,” Blake’s head was resting on top of Adam’s and he gave him an imperceptible kiss, his mouth sweeping across his hair. “If you ever do that again I’ll kill you.”

“I won’t. I promise,” Adam responded into Blake’s chest. He smelled like clean linen and the great outdoors, but in a good way and Adam was definitely in love because he didn’t want to let go, ever. 

“We should probably get out of here,” Blake finally whispered into Adam’s hair. He tilted Adam’s head back quickly and pressed a kiss there, before disentangling them and taking Adam’s luggage. 

As they drove away from the airport Blake turned to Adam and grinned, "I hate your hair by the way."

Adam gaped at him and then laughed, "Fuck you! I am rocking this mohawk."

Blake guffawed as they came to the light that led to the highway, "Naw you are." He reached to feather Adam's hair with his fingers and then before Adam could even blink he was grabbing Adam by the chin and pressing a kiss to his lips.

Adam kissed him back when his brain began to function again and then just as quick as it came, Blake was pulling back and driving the truck again as the light turned green. Adam sat looking forward, stunned and definitely blushing, but he glanced at Blake just in time to see the smirk that Blake turned to give him. 

Adam reached out and lightly scratched the back of Blake's head. "I want more of that," he said teasingly. He couldn't let Blake have all the fun.

"Oh there's more of that coming if you're ready for it," Blake leered.

"Oh?" Adam raised an eyebrow. The tension quickly building was palpable and he was glad that he and Blake had no need for pretense. After years of 'dating' they were pretty much ready to slide in whatever they wanted to call this thing they were exploring. 

"Babe you've been wanting this for what? A couple of months. I've been wanting this for years." 

Adam swallowed the reminder, putting himself in Blake's place. He could only imagine the extent of what he had gone through dealing with his feelings. No wonder he threw himself into that contract with Gwen. He had nothing to lose. "We've gotta talk about that by the way. I wanna know…" Adam got lost in what exactly he wanted to know. He guessed he wanted to know everything.

"Yeah we can talk about it," Blake swallowed visibly, his knuckles flexing as he gripped the steering wheel tighter. 

They switched to a lighter topic after that. Adam asked how filming was going and how it was having Gwen back on the show. He felt the jealousy stir up when he asked about her, but he genuinely wanted to know. Sometimes it was satisfying, because Blake would complain about something she did that annoyed him and Adam would have an opportunity to laugh at her expense. Adam thought that he should really stop doing that though, because in reality he had nothing to be jealous of Gwen for and when she wasn't with Blake he genuinely liked her for the most part. 

Blake went into detail about the people he had on his team and how excited he was to "win another season." Adam rolled his eyes at that. Blake talked about how he was adjusting to having Gwen back so suddenly and having to portray their relationship. "Honestly sometimes I get tired of all of this. I don't know why I agreed to it. And I know, I know. I know what you're gonna say. That I should have talked to you beforehand about it. But…well now that we're-" Blake paused at looked at him, "well, whatever we're doing, you can know that I signed that contract because I knew I couldn't have you at the time. And I had just lost Miranda. And Gwen was fun! We bonded on that divorce level y'know. And I truly didn't think about how exhausting all this lying and pretending was going to be." 

Adam's hand hadn't left Blake's pepper greyed hair so he soothed Blake by continuing to lightly scratch and smooth his hair away. "Yeah I get it now. I guess, I wish you would have told me."

"C'mon Adam. Your response wouldn't have been the same back then and you know it." 

He did. 

Blake leaned back into the hand Adam had on his head and then reached back and grabbed it with his right hand and intertwined their fingers. He kissed the back of Adam's hand and then grinned at the smaller man, "But I've got you now."

~~~

Despite the sexually charged conversations in the car they spent the afternoon continuing to joke and catch up like Adam's usual visits to the ranch. Adam was excited to see all the animals after not having been there for so long. 

That night though Blake dragged Adam, hand in hand to his bedroom. He let Adam into the bathroom and turned the shower on for him and kissed him hard and with promise before gently pushing Adam towards the shower. 

Adam avoided touching himself as he showered quickly. And stepped out of the shower only minutes later, a towel wrapped around his waist. Blake wasn't in the bedroom when he opened the bathroom door to peek out, which Adam was slightly grateful for, because he could feel the nerves coming back even though he was more than ready for this.

He toweled dry and tried to decide if he should even bother putting clothes on and then decided it was a moot point. Plus Blake knew he slept naked anyway. He put the towel in the hamper in the corner of the bathroom and then slipped out into Blake’s bedroom and crawled onto the bed. He decided to just be casual, throwing the top sheet over his body so he didn’t give Blake a heart attack when he entered again. Blake had a TV in his room so Adam decided to look around for the remote which he found on the nightstand on Blake’s side of the bed along with a couple unopened bottles of beer which Adam figured one of them was for him. He turned the tv on and twisted the cap off the bottle as he flipped through the channels. He finally settled on _Step Brothers_ which was playing on one of the Starz channels and watched it casually as he waited for Blake to come back from wherever he was. 

A few minutes later Blake finally appeared in the doorway, hair dripping wet. He was shirtless, and just had a pair of boxers on. Adam appraised him openly and Blake grinned at him, the dimples sinking deep into his cheeks. Blake always openly joked about his body, but Adam didn’t know why. Yeah his stomach wasn’t toned, but he didn’t have the man boobs he always joked about. And his arms had a natural muscular tone to them from days of work that he put into his ranch. Blake was beautiful in ways that were special to him and Adam wanted all of him. 

~~~~

Adam’s legs were straddling Blake’s hips, his fingers threaded through the soft hairs of Blake’s pepper grey hair. Adam’s brain was fuzzy, his senses filled with everything Blake. Blake’s hands were everywhere and so was his mouth, sucking bruises into various parts of Adam’s skin that blended in with the tattoos there. Adam was in ecstasy. He had been craving this all day. 

Blake’s mouth pressed open mouthed kisses along Adam’s skin until he reached his mouth again and then rolled Adam’s lips into his mouth, sucking languidly before pushing Adam onto the free side of the bed.

Blake hovered over him for a second taking in the sight that Adam made. This was a side of Adam he had never gotten to witness before and he wanted to memorize every moment of pleasure that displayed itself across Adam’s face. The smaller man's cheeks and chest were flushed, his nipples pebbled and rock hard, and his dick curved and red. Blake wanted to suck on it decidedly.

He kissed Adam again this time with purpose, their hands cupping each other’s cheeks, each movement of their lips matching the same erratic, passionate movement. Adam tasted so good and Blake knew other parts of Adam would taste even better. He bit Adam’s bottom lip and then swiped his tongue against it, before moving his way down Adam’s chest. 

Adam sat up on the back of his elbows when he realized what Blake was about to do. And Blake kept his eyes locked on the hazel ones above him as he took Adam’s cock into his hands. He flicked his tongue out against the head and Adam groaned, his eyes rolling back into his head. Blake took him into his mouth, Adam’s taste and smell flooding his senses, the weight of him on his tongue.

"Fuck," Adam groaned out as Blake slid his dick in and out of his mouth. Blake suctioned around the head, his tongue flicking out against the slit before he slid down again taking Adam even further down his throat.

Adam looked at him through hooded eyes. His face and his chest flushed. He threw his head back as Blake hallowed his cheeks out even harder, sliding back up on Adam's length, his hands doing the work that his mouth temporarily neglected. Adam's cock was steadily leaking now and Blake eagerly sucked up every droplet. Adam was a perfect picture. Pliant to the pleasure that Blake was giving him and Blake was soaking up every moan and curse Adam uttered. Adam's fingers threaded in his hair were pushing him down and this time Blake let him because he was learning what Adam liked the most. But in the future, Blake would be in control. 

"Oh fuck, Blake you're so good at this. God I'm gonna come," Adam moaned out, his hips trying to piston forward, but Blake caught them just in time. He thumbed at Adam's perineum causing Adam to moan out an "Oh!" And for more precum to leak out into his tip. He slid his hand down further lightly rubbing his balls between his fingers. 

Adam's hips were stuttering underneath his other hand and Blake was torn between stopping or continuing. He liked the idea of leaving Adam on the precipice, but he also liked seeing Adam unravel completely apart. He let Adam come, his hips stuttering forward and his cum flooding Blake's mouth. Blake swallowed it dutifully and even licked the sensitive head to make sure he had gotten it all. He sat up, crawling up the length of Adam's body, dropping kisses on his hip bones, his stomach and even taking one of Adam's nipples into his mouth for a second which brought out a whine from Adam from the oversensitivity. He sucked a bruise on Adam's collarbone as the smaller man combed fingers through his hair until finally he sat up and kissed Adam's open, pliant mouth. He was surprised at how thoroughly Adam kissed him back, thinking that he would rather not want to taste himself on Blake's tongue, but he seemed to not have a problem with it as his tongue slid against Blake's, their lips moving against each other. Adam let Blake take control as he kissed all of the taste out of Adam's mouth. He took his own length in his hands as they kissed, bringing his own self to orgasm quickly. 

Adam had a hazy look in his eyes, but he still had the wherewithal to push Blake down onto bed and straddle his hips. He swatted Blake's hands off his dick and took Blake's dick in his own hands, swiping his thumb over the leaking head and sliding his hand down and then twisting it up, building up a quick rhythm that had Blake thrusting in his hands. "You like that," Adam asked huskily, watching Blake start to lose his resolve in his hands. 

"Yes," Blake grunted out. He reached out for Adam pulling him in for another clashing kiss, until Blake groaned out and came between their bodies and Adam's hand. They kissed softly as Blake came down from his orgasm, Adam sucking Blake's bottom lip into his mouth and pulling away slowly before capturing his lips again. When they finally broke the kiss, hazel eyes met blue. They smiled at each other softly and then finally Adam peeled himself off Blake to go off to get something to wipe them down with. 

Blake settled into his sheets, euphoria spreading through his body making him feel lax. He felt like he was high, the memories of what just happened already embedded in his eyelids. He closed his eyes peacefully waiting for Adam to rejoin him and finally felt the bed dip and a warm cloth wipe him down. "Thank you," he said and Adam smiled at him softly. Blake could read all the love and contentment that was on his face. He could tell Adam really wanted this, wanted him. He wasn't going to run away in a few days and not to mention he definitely was attracted to Blake the way that he had been so responsive to him. 

When Adam was done cleaning them up he climbed back onto the bed and wrapped his body around Blake’s, loving the natural comfort of the rise and fall of Blake’s chest as he breathed. 

Blake ran his fingers through the strip of hair running along Adam’s head. 

“Tell me about when you figured out you had feelings for me,” Adam said, lifting his head up to peer up into Blake’s eyes. 

Blake cleared his throat, staring up into the ceiling as the memories flooded his brain. Things had been going to shit with Miranda for months and Blake had found himself reaching out for Adam’s presence in his life more than ever. They had bonded immediately when they met of course and they had begun an instant, close friendship. But as the future of his marriage became more and more unknown and he and Adam became closer and the less time they spent apart, Blake’s jokes and innuendos started living on the edge of sincerity.

And it got to the point that instead of clinging to his marriage because he really truly wanted to make it work he was clinging to it because he needed any excuse to not allow these feelings to rule over him. In a last ditch effort to save his marriage Miranda and Blake had spent the holidays together. Adam and Behati had came to visit and it was the first time that Blake finally admitted to Adam how bad his issues with Miranda were. Adam had been an essential to him as Blake went through the process of separation and divorce. When Blake had been served his divorce papers it had given him a momentary feeling of relief until he realized that now he truly had to face these feelings head on. But Blake couldn’t deny Adam or his need to be around him so he did what he did best. Adjusted. He accepted quickly that no matter how much he loved Adam he would never be able to have him the way that Behati had him. This made it easier to continue to jokes and prod at Adam as though everything was normal. And when he stayed at Adam’s house that summer after his divorce was finalized, seeing Adam with Behati was a good reminder of whom Adam really belonged to. So Blake took what he could get and suffered alone.

“It’s difficult to know exactly when. But sometime around when Miranda and I started having issues and our marriage became unsalvageable. I really relied on you then.”

Adam remembered that time vaguely. He and Blake got increasingly closer over the years and the space of time that they were not together decreased and became less frequent. He guessed that _really_ became the case during that time. Blake had vented about some of the issues he and Miranda were facing, but for the most part he kept the extent of them to himself. He remembered how shocked he was when he and Behati went to Oklahoma to visit and saw how torn apart Blake and Miranda really were. It broke his heart for Blake. 

“I just remember one day being on set and just not being able to look away from you. I thought to myself that you had become such an important person in my life and how grateful I was for you. And then that feeling just took over. It took me forever to admit to myself what it was.”

Adam pressed a smile into the soft hairs of Blake’s chest. “Pretty much the same thing happened to me except much later.” He sat up, kissing Blake’s pliant mouth. They melted into one another as their lips moved together, tongues darting out to rub the other. Adam threaded his fingers through Blake’s hair and tugged, eliciting a groan from the older man. 

They spent the rest of the night going between fooling around some more and talking about bullshit that didn’t matter. It felt like a fever haze of all the times they had done this before, but really all of those moments had led to the present where they could fully be themselves in every ounce because they were allowed to truly be one and to exchange full thoughts and feelings about the other verbally and physically. For the first time in months Adam truly felt free falling asleep in Blake’s arms, weightless. 

~~~

Adam had been in Oklahoma for a few days and he knew that he needed to check in with Behati. He had left for Oklahoma straight from the tour so he hadn't seen the girls for almost two weeks. She had known he wasn't coming straight home, but they hadn't really discussed a timeline. 

He walked out onto the porch that lined the whole ranch house and walked around it while he waited for Behati to pick up the phone. 

"Hey Adam," Behati sounded tired when she answered the phone. And once again Adam felt bad about basically shirking his fatherly responsibilities to go spend a couple weeks with his…boyfriend? He should probably talk to Blake about him coming back to LA with him. 

"Hey Bee. How are the girls?" He answered trying to keep his energy light and hopefully in turn make the conversation light as well. He stopped at one of the corners of the porch's railings and leaned against it. The ranch was huge and the house sat in the very middle of it. From this corner he could see the horses' stalls and the field that was attached to it. Blake had let them out early in the morning to graze. 

"They're good! They miss you of course. Dusty asks where you are everyday…"

Behati was edging for him to come home. And he owed her that. "Yeah. I'll be back soon. I'll let you know when as soon as possible."

Behati exhaled a breath and the energy picked up, "Thank you…how are you? How's everything going?"

Adam didn't want to dominate the conversation and he also didn't know what exactly was the right amount of information to share with her because truthfully he was the happiest he's ever been in a long time and it didn’t want to hurt her with that information. "Um everything is going really well. We talked about everything and we're good. We're…trying this." 

"That's really good Adam. I'm happy for you. Honestly. Please believe that." 

Adam felt lighter at the thought of her words, and he was grateful for them. "Thank you, Bee." 

They ended the phone call shortly after that and felt his body deflate against the railing. Even though things with Blake were seeming to work itself out he still had so much work to do to fix this mess that he had thrown into Behati's lap. 

He heard the _click, click, click,_ of Blake's boots along the wood flooring and didn't even flinch when he felt Blake's warm hands rub his back. “Are you okay,” Blake asked worriedly. 

“Yeah I’m fine. I’m really happy actually,” Adam turned to look Blake in the eye, “That’s what’s making me feel like shit. Because...Behati…” Adam trailed off, but he was sure Blake got the gist of it and he did because the taller man pulled him into his arms and squeezed. 

“I know you feel like you’ve got the weight of the world on your shoulders, but I promise you somehow everything will work out the way it’s supposed to. Until it does know that I’m here and I want to help in whatever way I can.”

“Thank you,” Adam said into Blake’s chest, breathing in his smell and holding onto how complete he felt being in his arms. They stood there wrapped around each other for what felt like forever, until Adam felt better. He pushed away slightly just to be able to look Blake in the eye, “Would you like to come back to LA with me in a few days? Behati’s expecting me back soon.”

“Of course I would,” Blake kissed Adam’s forehead. 

~~~

The rest of the day went by in a summer haze as did the following couple of days leading up to Blake and Adam’s departure back to LA. 

Adam had made good on his promise to see Blake’s Mom and family, spending a day with Blake at his Mom’s house getting absolutely plastered off moonshine. Blake had kissed him openly in front of his mother and she didn’t even blink an eye or ask any questions. 

The night before their flight back to LA had found them in a frenzy, both eager to explore a new facet of their sex life before having to go back to reality. 

“Adam are you sure this is what you want?” Blake asked, kissing down Adam’s neck to his collarbone before he locked those beautiful blue eyes on his.

“Blake please,” Adam begged, “I can’t even think of anything else.” 

Blake slid in slowly careful not to hurt him and Adam focused on his breathing like he did in yoga. The stretch of it hurt a little, but he could breathe through it and as he relaxed more the less it hurt. He wished he could see Blake's face, but he knew this would be the easiest position they could try first and Blake was really worried about hurting him, but this was something Adam already knew he could get used to the further Blake entered him. The stretch was starting to become pleasurable and just like how Blake's stature and presence took up a lot of space so did his cock, bumping up against sensitive parts of himself that he had never really explored before. "Oh," Adam lightly gasped when he felt the head of Blake's cock slide against what he presumed was his prostate. 

"Are you okay?" Blake asked, his movements stilling.

"Yeah," Adam breathed out, "That was a good oh. Keep going."

Blake gripped Adam's hips again as he slid in further and Adam continued to focus on his breaths until Blake was seated all the way in. "Fuck, you feel so good," Blake cursed as his expansive hands massaged Adam in comforting movements. He ran them along his back and continued down to his thighs, digging in there and then back up to his hips. 

Adam shifted and felt the knob of Blake’s head brush against his prostate again and tensed as a wave of pleasure began to build in him, “God, you do too.”

Blake slowly moved his hips back forcing Adam to grunt a little in discomfort, but that was quickly made up for by the snap of Blake’s hips moving back into him. 

Adam moved forward with the force of it, his mouth letting out an involuntary moan. It became too much too quickly. The pressure of Blake’s huge hands gripping his hips. The assault of his cock against that bundle of nerve endings that felt so good he was gasping for air. And the fast rhythm Blake had set. Behind him Blake was cursing and praising him all at the same time. A litany of words that made the physical pleasure twice as pleasurable because he was being fucked by the love of his life. And that in itself had Adam’s cock leaking. He wasn’t going to last long.

Blake reached forward and grabbed Adam by the shoulder, assisting him in sitting up on his knees a little, while his hips moved in shorter movements. When Adam was at a good enough angle Blake licked into his mouth, his hand gripping Adam’s jaw. Adam barely had the proper brain space to kiss back, but he tried. He moved against Blake’s lips with every ounce of passion and love he felt in his body for him.

And then Blake was pushing him back down and snapping into him again, “Fuck you feel so good Adam. Look at you taking my cock like a fucking whore.”

Adam moaned in response. He didn’t have the wherewithal to cuss Blake out for calling him a whore and a bigger part of him than he would like to admit actually liked it. He was close and he told Blake so. Never once in his life did he think he would be coming without a hand on his dick, but he was there. With the insistent pressure of Blake’s dick he was right there. Blake’s hips began to stutter as he shot forward even faster now, and it was with the thought of Blake coming in him that Adam came himself. “Fu—uck,” he moaned out, his own hip stuttering forward as he came all over the sheets. 

Blake slapped his ass with a free hand and then gripped it as he cursed out a moan fucking into Adam as he came. 

“God damn,” Blake groaned out, sliding out as quickly as possible to avoid Adam any discomfort. He pulled Adam with him as he rolled over to the clean side of the bed, pulling his back to his chest and holding the smaller man tightly. “Was that okay?” Blake asked, brushing his lips over the top of the smaller man’s head. 

“Blake Shelton, you are definitely the sexiest man alive,” Adam responded, sinking into Blake’s chest. He smiled at the vibrations of Blake’s resounding laugh.

~~~

Blake had been more than happy to come back to LA with Adam. He wanted to have as much time with Adam as possible before their career responsibilities took them away from each other. 

Blake helped Adam in whatever ways he could while he was there. Blake was sort of nervous to see Behati, but Adam reassured him that it would be fine and that honestly, “you can’t just avoid her forever. You’re pretty much a permanent fixture in my life...even if this doesn’t work out.”

So when they had gotten to Adam’s house to see the girls, Blake tried as hard as possible to resist bracing himself for impact. But true to Adam’s word Behati treated Blake cordially. A bit more distant than before, but cordial all the same. 

Dusty waved her little hand at Blake when he saw her which filled his heart with joy, because she remembered him. 

He watched Adam interact with his girls and found himself even more understanding of why it had been so hard for him to accept his feelings for Blake. Adam had spent the past few years creating what he thought was a permanent future. It’s hard to let those things go. But he was so happy that Adam had found it in himself to try. He would do whatever he could to make this as easy as possible for him. 

~~~

It was a common fact that time flew by when you were having fun and the past couple of months had opened Adam up to new experiences and feelings he had never had before. Every minute of time he spent with Blake had solidified and confirmed the feelings that had taken over him. They had been dating for almost three months now and they had spent as much time exploring this new side of their relationship as they possibly could. 

Now Blake was away and Adam should be used to being away from Blake for long, because they’ve always toured on their off days from the Voice and when Blake wasn’t doing that then he was in Oklahoma. But he couldn’t stand it. Blake was back in Oklahoma now and Adam was in LA because he had some song writing and studio time planned and he felt like a piece of him was missing. Not in the way where he was half a man like he had felt before, no, he was a whole person. But he was used to having a whole other human being attached to him and now that he didn’t. He couldn’t believe how needy he was getting. 

Blake must have been feeling it too, because he was FaceTiming Adam way more frequently than usual. 

(One day they spent at least an hour out of the afternoon having FaceTime sex because they were becoming insatiable and Adam didn’t really understand why, because they fucked a lot when they were together.)

One evening Adam got home from the studio in an excited rush because _Memories_ was completely finished and he had waited so long to show Blake the song. He called Blake immediately, pulling his laptop out and setting up the song so that he could play it for Country star when he was ready. 

"Hey Rockstar," Blake answered, his blues eyes glistening in the warm light of his ranch home.

"Hey Cowboy," Adam responded. He knew he had that soft crinkle next to his eyes that he got when Blake talked to him. "I finished a song today and I've been really excited about it, because I wrote it with you in mind. It's gonna be released in a week."

"With me in mind...well c’mon! Let me hear it."

"I started it when I wasn't talking to you and I had all these feelings that I felt I had to keep to myself...anyway I'm just gonna play it. It's called Memories. " Adam started the song and Blake closed his eyes as he listened.

It was a beautiful hearing Adam's voice glistening out in front of the production. 

_There's a time that I remember, when I did not know no pain_

_When I believed in forever, and everything would stay the same_

_Now my heart feel like December when somebody say your name_

_'Cause I can't reach out to call you, but I know I will one day, yeah_

Blake could feel his emotions stirring at the thought of Adam feeling like he couldn't be able to tell Blake his feelings and how much pain he must have been in trying to resist how he felt. He knew how hard it was. He ended up shedding a few tears which made which he did his best to disguise from Adam.

When the song ended, Adam’s heart fluttered at the way Blake’s face was lit up and he could feel himself getting emotional as well. “Did I really see you crying?” Adam asked. 

“No!” Blake exclaimed, but he followed it with a laugh. “Yeah I might’ve shed a few tears. It’s beautiful, babe and I’m honored to be a source of inspiration.”

“Yeah, Blake you’re a source of inspiration for me for a lot of things and I’ve been thinking a lot lately, especially in your absence and I wanted to ask you…” Blake was super quiet now, the frown lines in between his eyebrows prominent. Adam inwardly laughed. He felt super weird asking what he wanted to ask so he decided to prey on Blake’s confusion a bit. “I’ve just been thinking you know, we’ve spent so much time together the past couple of months, and although I’ve really enjoyed our time together something is still missing.”

Blake cleared his throat, adjusting himself on his couch, “What’s wrong Adam?”

“Um well...we haven’t defined our relationship yet and I was wondering...will you be my boyfriend?”

Blake didn’t react, he sat on the phone quietly, his blue eyes piercing through the screen. Adam’s heart jumped a beat and then finally, Blake cracked a smile. “Ha! You should have seen your face. I had to give it back to you. Yes you idiot I’ll be your boyfriend. I just assumed we were already boyfriends, but I guess you’re right. We never really discussed it.”

A huge mirroring smile bloomed across their faces and Adam’s chest felt so full. “I love you,” he finally whispered.

“I love you too.”

~~~

Blake only had three days to be back in LA before his tour started, but him and Adam had planned to take full advantage of it. He couldn't stand the thought of more distance between them when he had already spent over a month without being able to talk to the smaller man only a few months before. Even though they planned to talk and Facetime everyday that he was gone it was definitely not the same as being able to see Adam's face light up in person whenever Blake told a dumb joke or told Adam he loved him.

And he already missed being able to hold Adam in his arms at any given moment he desired and definitely missed the other pleasures Adam's body was able to give him. 

Adam had told him that he wouldn't be able to greet him at the airport which was not a problem for Blake. He scheduled the Lyft as soon as the plane touched down and after he grabbed his bags from the baggage claim he was on the way to see the love of his life. 

Adam was currently renting a house now in a gated community in Beverly Hills. The Lyft pulled up to the gate and Blake gave him his code so that he could ring them in from his own phone. And then they were pulling up to the gigantic house. Blake shook his head in part awe and annoyance every time he saw it. He had argued with Adam about the need to rent a huge house when he didn't know how long he would be staying, but Adam had just said, "It could take me a year to find the perfect house to buy! Bee and I still haven't figured out what we're doing with the house she's in now."

Blake got his luggage out of the car and gave the Lyft a cash tip. The door to the mansion had a keypad lock so Blake entered in the code and was immediately greeted by Adam's shirtless body and joggers sitting low on his hips. Blake's heart skipped a beat and then they were on each other, bodies colliding in a tight grip. "I missed you," Adam said into his chest and then reached up to pull Blake's face down to meet his. They kissed passionately, lips slotting together and then apart again. Adam bit on Blake's bottom lip and pulled and Blake growled cause Adam knew that was a sure fire way to get Blake to start something that he was damn sure going to finish. And Adam was definitely trying to start something.

Blake didn't know what he expected when he got home to the love of his life, but he surely didn't expect Adam to immediately try to climb him like a tree. Blake pushed Adam back into the house and parted from him to slam the door behind him, kicking his luggage to the side. And then Adam was on him again pushing Blake up against the door and standing on his tiptoes to bring him up as close to Blake's height as possible. The taller man ran his hands down the smaller man's back as their mouths locked against each other and grabbed Adam’s ass, eliciting a moan from the smaller man. Blake chuckled and gripped it again and Adam’s hips stuttered forward. Adam was already hard and Blake knew he wasn't wearing any underwear by the way his dick was pressing against Blake's thigh.

"Fuck, you want it that bad?" Blake whispered in his ear and was met with Adam's cock pressed further against his thigh. Blake grabbed his hips, stilling their movement, his thumb digging into the tattooed hip bones as his fingers pressed further into Adam's ass. Adam keened, his head going back, exposing the sinewy lines of his throat. Blake couldn't get enough of it. He pressed his lips there, lightly scraping his teeth against the skin and then said, "Well answer me."

"Yes! Fuck you, you know I do," Adam gritted out.

Blake grinned into the skin and kissed it again before guiding Adam backwards into the adjoining living room. Adam broke away from him when he arrived there, leading Blake to the armrest of the couch before turning around and presenting his ass to him. 

"Right here?" Blake asked, slightly confused, but definitely interested in the prospect. 

Adam didn't answer him, but instead pulled his sweats down exposing the butt plug that he had in his ass.

For a second the taller man's brain short circuited causing him to stop breathing until it quickly stuttered back to life. Adam had one hand braced around the couch, the other hand wrapped around his cock and his ass was on full display with the plug sitting there and it was the hottest thing Blake had ever seen. 

He reached out and touched the sensitive skin that was stretched around the plug and listened as Adam's breath got harsher. "God you're perfect," Blake finally said, kissing Adam's back. He quickly zipped down his pants, removing his now aching cock, his free hand still thumbing the puckered skin around the plug. It was already smooth and slippery from the lube Adam had used to get it in there so Blake knew that Adam was ready for him.

"There's a condom in my pocket. I don't want a mess cause I want you to put the plug back in when you finish." 

"Shit, how did I get so lucky?" Blake asked more to himself than Adam. He retrieved the condom and tore it open, quickly sliding it on before slowly taking out the plug. He set it down on the soft leather of the couch as he lined his dick up. 

Fucking Adam was truly a gift, being able to experience Adam in new and different ways. It amazed him that they had even _another_ level of new compatibility that they got to explore after all of these years. He savored every moan Adam expired as he entered the smaller man. Adam's hand was still tight on his own cock, gripping the base to stave off an impending orgasm. Blake was grateful for that, because he didn't want this to be over too soon and Adam got really over sensitive after he came. 

He concentrated on not coming himself, Adam's tightness around his cock something he still wasn't used to, and then when he was ready his hips kicked back and then forward, fucking into Adam. Adam cursed, his hand dropping from his dick to the armrest to keep himself more stable. 

The sound of their joining moans and skin slapping skin echoed in the tall ceiling. Blake watched as Adam's back arched into the movements, his hips snapping back to meet Blake's thrusts. He let out a loud "Ungh" everytime Blake hit that special spot in him and everytime it sent heat coursing through Blake's body. He loved how vocal Adam got. He watched mesmerized until his own thrusts sped up and he was cursing as he came into the condom. Adam finished quickly after, his hands tugging his orgasm out of him. He moaned Blake's name out as he came.

Blake was in a daze as he removed himself as efficiently as possible and replaced the plug. He took the condom off, tying it up quickly and tossing it to the side, as his arms wrapped around Adam. The smaller man twisted in his arms and they kissed, all tongues and teeth on the last throes of passion until the after high slipped in and their kissing became more soft and languid. When they parted Adam was smiling like he still had a secret. 

"What?" Blake asked dopily, still high off his orgasm.

"I think I got cum all over your shirt," Adam laughed, falling into Blake's chest.

Blake was too in love to be genuinely irritated, but he acted like he was anyway. Adam knew it was just a facade. 

~~~

“I really do miss it,” Adam said to Ellen DeGeneres when she asked him about leaving the Voice. “I love the people that I met and worked with, and you all obviously know how I feel about Blake…” he smiled down at his lap about the thought of his loving boyfriend. “I do miss it, but I don’t miss how much I had to work. But to just be able to stop in this moment to spend time with my new young family,” images of Blake and Behati alike with the girls sat in his mind, “and just have the greatest time ever. Now I’m a stay-at-home dad. I just stay at home and do very little.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I also wanted to include the title of this work was inspired by "Power On" by James Blake. I really suggest you give it a listen!


End file.
